


Dead Past The Window

by narwhalpuppy



Category: Lenore: The Cute Little Dead Girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narwhalpuppy/pseuds/narwhalpuppy
Summary: Lenore and Ragamuffin reenact the famous Monty Python Sketch. With a Lenore twist!





	Dead Past The Window

Lenore and Ragamuffin were in a part of their mansion that looked like an office with a table and file cabinet. "Let's play office!" boasted Lenore. "Nah, that sounds boring let's think of something else to do." suggested Ragamuffin They both were looking outside a window thinking of what fun thing to do in the faux office. Only to see the characters they've known to fall past the window. First was Pooty Applewater. 

Ragamuffin was very concerned about this situation. "Hey, Lenore! Someone just went past the window! That way!" Ragamuffin pointed down. Lenore took notice and was very pleased to see her nemesis fall to his doom. "Cool!" she said charismatically. After all the years he tried to take Lenore back to the underworld. Ragamuffin responds, "I know you never liked him." 

Then the Muffin Monster was next to fall past the window. "Another one!" exclaimed Ragamuffin! "Really?" asked Lenore getting all excited. "Another one just went past downwards!" "Yeah, I saw!" Lenore retorted. "Look, Two creatures have fallen past that window to almost certain death!" Lenore ignoring Ragamuffin's concern said, "Bodies go plop plop plop!" 

Ragamuffin trying to get Lenore to be empathetic, "Look! Two creatures!" Ouchy Boo Boo fell past. "Three creatures have just fallen past that window!" Lenore got excited to see it, "Must be a seance!" 

Mr. Gosh then fell past the window. Lenore saw and she was enjoying it. "That was Mr. Gosh!" she exclaimed! Ragamuffin corrected his dead girl friend patiently, "No, that was Taxidermy!" 

Lenore yelled, "Mr. Gosh!" 

Ragamuffin fought back, "Taxidermy!" 

"Mr. Gosh!"

"Taxidermy!"

"Mr. Gosh!"

"Taxidermy!"

Sure enough, Taxidermy fell past the window now. 

"That was Taxidermy!" retorted Ragamuffin.

"He was a very good neighbor that Taxidermy!" said Lenore.

"Very good neighbor. Very good neighbor!" agreed Ragamuffin as he decides to make a bet with Lenore.

"Bet you Mortimer Fledge is next!" 

"Bet your worth?" asked Lenore.

"How much! Hmmmm? So how much!" asked Ragamuffin.

"Put your money where your mouth is?" answered Lenore obliviously.

"No, not that. How much do you want to bet?" Ragamuffin stated.

"Uhhhh, five?! It's all I gots." Lenore said searching through her pockets.

"Okay you're on, fine!" Ragamuffin accepting Lenore's bet.

"Come on, Mortimer!" called Lenore.

"Bend away Mortimer!" called Ragamuffin.

Lenore and Ragamuffin then talk over each other calling Mortimer to fall past the window. "Now don't be so smart on us.....jump....."

A letter from Kitty appeared. 

 

"Dear Lenore.

I'm writing to complain about the sketch about creatures falling out of your mansion.

I've lived all my life in such a mansion that never once......"

The letter was discontinued. Kitty now fell past the window and landed on a parking sign.

"Parking Sign!" screamed Ragamuffin!

"KITTY!" yelled Lenore.

 

Wicket Willowbean falls down past the window. 

 

"WWWOOAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

 

Afterwards The Spam Witch.

 

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

 

One by one all the undead creatures from the Underworld fell past the window. Lenore and Ragamuffin ran outside to see the pile of bodies. Only Kitty survived. 

"Oh my gosh this is terrible! Will somebody please stop it!" protested Ragamuffin. 

"It's not so bad!" assured Lenore.

"How can you say that! Everyone we know is dead!" said Ragamuffin.

"At least I get to suck their blood! Besides I still got kitty!" cheered Lenore as she squeezed Kitty. 

Mr. Gosh woke up and said, "We are all still very much alive! This was all acting anyway for a comedy gig! Now go! But Lenore you can stay!" 

"RUN!" she yelled.

Lenore, Kitty, and Ragamuffin ran back inside the mansion.

 

The End

 

The Proceeding Has Been A Narwhal Puppy Production.


End file.
